


A Crown of Light and Thorns

by Adora



Series: The World of Lovecraft [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Drama, Gay Sex, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oral Sex, Romance, The World of Lovecraft, Yaoi, makoharu - Freeform, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora/pseuds/Adora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rin's journey through the south takes a wild turn" ~ Sousuke as a warrior? Rin as a hunter? Makoto as a priest? Follow the dark tales of all the Free! characters , set in the magical and eerie lands of the popular mmorpg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crown of Light and Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of tales , all inspired by the magical world of World of Warcraft. Before each one-shot, the characters and ships involved will be mentioned, so fans can choose what to read (the stories are tied together, so, even though not obligatory, it's better if you follow them all). The lyrics at the beginning and end of each story belong to the songs I was listening to while writing them and , in a way, inspired the fics. If someone is unfamiliar with World of Warcraft, there won't be any problem in reading the fics, since the stories include only small references to the popular game and don't follow the actual lore. However, I will be including info on names and places at the end notes.
> 
> Second Story: A Crown of Light and Thorns  
> Chars: Matsuoka Rin, Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Gou  
> Relationships: MakoHaru, RinHaru

This story is set roughly 2 years before the first story of the series ["One Night at Gallow's End"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4831415) which is Sousuke/Rin focused. I strongly advise you to read that one first if you haven't already. **  
**

* * *

**  
  
  
 The World of Lovecraft: A Crown of Light and Thorns**  
_  
"Intertwine the lines beneath the dark_  
_Every bit of pain we're feeling_  
_Every other solemn life, no_  
_In the memories you will find somehow_  
_There used to be a dream unending_  
_No more need to be alone"  
  
  
  
_

Never in his wildest dreams had Rin imagined that he would eventually end up in dreary Duskwood, when he had decided to embark on an adventurous road trip in the south. Being a hunter, he loved exploring new lands, mapping regions unknown to him and , above all, hunting exotic beasts. He had been wandering around northern Eastern Kingdoms throughout his teenhood, memorizing every carved stone, breathing in every lingering smell. But with the exception of the grassy highlands in the east and his golden autumnal homeland in the far north, Lordaeron was a world haunted and forlorn, marked by the scythe of Death and the laments of the glorious past. Rin craved to taste more, to immerse himself into a sea of new experiences and absorb life like a sponge. And in his youthful mind, Stranglethorn Vale shined like the perfect destination.  
  
The vale was a vast and verdant jungle in the far south. Dense in vegetation and abundant in antique, tribal sites, it was dominating Rin's dreams, making his adolescent blood pump longingly inside his veins. Stranglethorn , though, was as deadly as it was beautiful. Inhabited by a large variety of beasts and hostile creatures, it had also been the motherland of inhospitable troll tribes, none of which were allied to the Horde. Still, the thrilling hunting of animals throughout the steaming rainforest and the adventures such a place was already promising to him, made Rin disregard any impending danger this trip encompassed. Obviously, his sister had a different opinion.  
  
_"Why don't you travel to the highlands instead? Explore the little coves along the shores, spend some days in Hammerfall..."  Gou had casually suggested as they were strolling around the ambulant goblin market outside Undercity.  
  
"Been there, done that.." Rin shrugged off her idea with a bored grimace. He knew she was trying to conceal her concern by sounding nonchalant.  
_  
_"I thought you liked raptors."  
  
"Easy for you to say, you weren't the one chased all the way to Thoradin's wall"  
  
"Neither Loki agrees with this trip."   
  
The image of his trustworthy falcon flashed before his sight for a moment. He had refused to leave his cage and follow him twice now, stubbornly showing his disapproval of this new endeavor.  
  
"He can stay here all he likes. Besides, I'll be catching some new pets." Rin grabbed a juicy apple from a straw basket and tossed it in the air, earning himself the merchant's angry glare.  
  
"You have to pay for that mister!"  
  
"Yeah yeah, here you go , you squeaking midget..."  he tossed a few copper coins to the goblin tailing after him, and continued walking leisurely along Gou. "Damn, I hate goblins".  
  
"They are our allies. Plus, you say the same about the Forsaken too."  
  
"Exactly, I'm a true blood elf, I deem every other race unimportant."  
  
_ Rin had winked at her cheekily, before blending with the rest villagers ahead. And two days later, he had pulled her into his arms and had playfully shuffled her burgundy hair, before catching the zeppelin to Grom' gol , at the tower outside Brill. As the airship was sailing away, he had kept watching her from the stern, her little imp hopping in circles around her, until they had both turned into two black dots that his crimson eyes could barely distinguish. He had made a promise to return safe and sound, but in reality he was more worried about Gou herself as, even though she was used to him leaving her for long periods, it was the first time he was wandering off that far away from her. _  
  
_ The zeppelin route connected the undead glades of the North with the orc base camp of Grom' gol , within the lush wilderness of Stranglethorn. It was the ideal way for Rin to reach the South without having to deal with the allied forces of humans and dwarves populating the vast regions of midlands. The first days of his journey had gone by rather pleasantly. He had roamed the southern territories,  tracking down enormous gorillas and prowling next to menacing tigers, until he reached the infamous Booty Bay, the pirate town nestling into the steep cliffs surrounding a beautiful lagoon, at the very tail of the continent. The town was a crowded port, buzzing with traders and aspiring explorers, ran mainly by crafty goblins who, for the sake of gold and profit, remained neutral among the Allied battalions and the Horde mobs.  
  
For two long nights, Rin had completely lost himself there.  
  
Drunk within the various tastes of brews, brought to Booty Bay from every corner of Azeroth; spicy ales and crisp lagers, creamy stouts and dark malts, the smells of hops and caramel invaded his nostrils wherever his feet were taking him. Inside taverns teeming with boisterous travelers, he danced wildly to pirate songs and other rousing tunes, till the first golden rays peeped out in the horizon. He chewed the mysterious, bitter leaves given to him by shamans and surrendered to the inviting charms of voluptuous maidens, who knew well how to ease the tension on the bodies of pirates. On the third day, when he woke up disoriented and stark naked next to a female troll almost twice his size, with a big, tribal ring dangling from her nose, Rin decided the time had come for him to hit the road again.  
  
This time he had ventured north, beyond the massive whirlpool in the center of the vale. And his overall journey would have been bestowed with success, had he not decided to follow a baby raptor, that had unexpectedly growled at him at the side of the earthy road. Young animals never roamed alone so close to the main pathways, so he secretly hoped this lonely fella was guiding him where his wounded mother lay. Until the predatory parent had lunged on him from a thick leafage, screeching and baring her frightening teeth. With the huge reptile hot on his trail, Rin strayed away from the main roads and delved deeper into the savage jungle. When he was finally assured that the raptor had lost track of him, he came to realise he had lost his own way as well. He licked his finger , checking the direction of the wind, and searched for fresh and old traces on the rich soil, all in an attempt to avoid any unfortunate encounters with the barbaric troll tribes. Instead, he ended up stumbling on a remote ogre encampment, and a new pursuit began.  
  
Brandishing spiked wooden clubs, the giant brutes had chased him up to the last rope bridge at the outermost borders of Stranglethorn. They had all came to a halt there, Rin's chest heaving as he struggled to control his breath. From the middle of the rope bridge, he watched them standing hesitant at its end, too scared to dare crossing the chasm, too worked up to retreat back to their camp. This didn't leave Rin much of a choice, since the ogres were stubbornly blocking his only way back to the vale. With their warlike cries reverberating behind him, Rin swallowed hard and entered the misty woodland ahead.  
  
Hence, there he was now, wandering about the stone paved roads in Duskwood. Every now and then, antique lanterns were shedding an oppressive, amber light on the main, serpentine path, and shoddy fences were separating it from the old forest, expanding chilling and gloomy on either side. Despite its darkness, Duskwood was nothing like the haunted woods of Lordaeron and the ancient evil they emanated. This was a cursed, dying land that still harbored the dangers of the living; bandits and ostracized creatures had somehow found shelter among the gnarled trees, giving Rin the shivering feeling that he was constantly being watched. A thick fog was covering every inch of the place, like an eternal blanket of blackness, and the eyes of wandering wolves and overseeing owls shimmered red in the distance. No, it wasn't the smell of misery and Death Rin was breathing in, it was the smell of malice and corruption.  
  
At first, he had reached the edges of Darkshire, the only Alliance town left in that dim realm. But after meeting the sullen and unfriendly faces of the villagers, who defended alone their streets from the foul creatures and the darkness plaguing their surroundings, he left once again, deciding that seeking a bed there would be pointless. Besides, rare were the times when a blood elf would be welcome within a human society. Truth was Rin had no chance to advance further beyond Duskwood. The heart of the human civilization was beating in the northern and western lands, whereas to the east, the decimated canyon known as Deadwind Pass stood petrified and horrific; Rin would be better off running naked within the human capital of Stormwind, than going anywhere near the desolate area surrounding the Ivory tower of Karazhan. So, he concluded that the only viable plan was to spend the night in Duskwood and, early in the morning, follow the road back to Stranglethorn vale, since it would then be clear of ogres and other nuisances.  
  
And then he saw it.  
  
It was like a dream, really. An azure disturbance on the fog's carpet. A cobalt bolt through the crooked trees. All of a sudden, he had been graced with a glimpse of the most magnificent animal he had ever laid eyes upon; an ethereal feline with a bright fur in all shades of striking blue. Such an unexpected treat for his hunter heart. He drifted away from the road once again and looked everywhere around the clearing for it, but the stunning beast had vanished. For the first time since the beginning of his trip, he wished his falcon had joined him, as the impeding night was turning the mist even thicker , blurring his vision for good.  
  
Eventually, he approached the flickering light of an old farmstead that seemed to battle alone against the shadows in the middle of nowhere. A handful of locals were playing cards on a round, oaken table and they immediately rushed for their hoes and rakes the moment they saw the uninvited elf at the doorstep. The landlord though was an elderly woman wearing a red headscarf and, after sparing Rin an inquiring glance, she let him in, shrugging off her son's suspicious face. She told him that, within the misty darkness, those pledged to the Horde were the least of her worries, since Stormwind had abandoned them to their own bleak Fate for years now, and narrated how she had been saved from a wild boar by an elfin pilgrim, once upon a time when she was a little girl. In his turn, Rin recounted the unfortunate events that had lead him into the hostile paths of Duskwood and eagerly asked them about the mysterious yet fascinating animal he had crossed roads with.  
  
They shook their heads. Neither the old lady, not the few locals had ever heard about such a creature.  
  
This didn't let Rin down though. He was given woolen quilt and a spot in the attic for the night. The gradual drop in temperature was a sign the night was settling in. That was the only difference between nights and days in Duskwood, as the deep murk that had spread over the woodland didn't let a single ray of redeeming light come through. Despite his love for the everlasting sun , Rin had stopped bothering about Duskwood and its secrets for hours now. The image of the exotic animal kept floating before his scarlet eyes, while the cogs in his mind had been spinning restlessly ,changing his plans for good; Duskwood would have to tolerate him for a little longer.  
  
The next morning, he headed out rather early in order to begin his hunt. He scoured the northern parts of the woods, keeping away from the ghost town of Raven Hill and its large cemetery. He didn't have but a few encounters with delirious Worgen, moving shades of their past selves, but they were no match to his lethal arrows. Still, hours later his search had been proven fruitless. He was about to give up for the day, when he spotted a narrow passage through the hill range in the heart of the forest. Curious by nature, Rin followed the winding path and soon found himself in an enchanted grove that looked nothing like the doomed woodland surrounding it. Soft, rustling grass enveloped the land while blue and purple leaves fell off the bloomed trees, creating a mystical choreography as they were gliding in the air. Not a single soul could be seen, apart some skittish squirrels and fluffy bunnies occasionally hopping around. Everything looked dipped in a sweet, mauve haze and Rin could feel the deep, spiritual magic emanating from the sacred ground, filling every pore of his skin. An imposing portal dominated the center of the grove, next to a glowing moonwell, but it seemed dormant. It was hard to believe that a celestial place like this was part of Duskwood.  
  
Wandering around bewitched, Rin soon approached a pond at the very back of the grove, adorned by a small waterfall. He stared at his reflection in the lilac waters and somehow he looked different, circled by a preternatural aura that had once been a privilege of the high elves, but was long now gone with them. Rin shook his head; these waters were carrying ancient spells, for they were lying. He was ready to leave when he noticed a bizarre light quivering through the waterfall. Carefully, he stepped on the slippery rocks and climbed behind the cascading water, into a well hidden and low-ceiling cave. He had to duck his head to avoid the glistening stalactites, but as he moved forward , he realised the cave was more of an opening into a second clearing.  
  
This hide-out was considerably smaller than the grove, but not less beautiful or magical. A ring of indigo trees decorated a second pond, while sparkling fireflies were skating in the air. This time, though, Rin wasn't alone. Two young men were peacefully sitting by the edges of the pond, both totally oblivious to his intrusive presence. The taller one was definitely human, with messy hazel hair and glowing tanned skin, and he stared dreamily at the starry sky while stealing glances at his companion. The second man, however, was really something else. Hair dark as night, pale skin radiating all shades of azure under the magical moonlight, he looked like an integral part of the place's sorcery. His legs were folded on his chest and his feet were gently caressing the lilac waters of the pond. He, himself, seemed transfixed by the serenity of the small basin, ignoring a playful firefly that swirled around his pointy ears.  
  
Rin took cover behind a boulder and blinked several times. A night elf. Slowly, he peeped his head out of the large rock and watched the two strangers in silence.  
  
"I'm leaving for Stormwind tomorrow. My chrism is getting closer." The human male said softly, his emerald eyes reflecting the lights of stars. His companion just brought his knees closer to his chest, burying his sulky face between them. The taller man sighed.  
  
"Haru..."  
  
"This is what you wanted."  
  
"It is...it is..." he let his gaze soar across the sky, every little twinkle on the night's carpet mirroring a memory from his past  "I always thought that one day I would become a paladin. As a kid, it had been my dream, ever since I watched captain Mikoshiba in his shining armour. But when I discovered priesthood, I knew...that was it. My calling, my time to serve the world...When I was anointed a priest, I felt this light flooding my heart and, suddenly, everything in the world made sense. It's my duty to maintain that sense. It's time to step up..."  
  
"Makoto."  
  
The mention of his name pulled Makoto out of his reverie. He turned to his friend , a heartwarming smile brightening up his handsome face.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"In ten days, I'll be crowned High Priest and captain of the Iwatobi order. During those days, I have to follow the strict life of a holy novice, before joining the high ranks of clergy. Until the ceremony, I will be staying at the cathedral and won't be allowed to leave the capital."  
  
When his words were met by Haruka's silence, Makoto felt a thin line of doubt worrying his heart.  
  
"What will you do?"  
  
"I'm staying here for a couple of days. Then, I shall head to Westfall. I miss the ocean."  
  
Makoto's smile faltered. He knew well that Haruka wasn't keen on his upcoming coronation, but he had still held a tiny drop of hope that the night elf would attend the most pivotal moment of his life.  
  
"I know you don't agree with this..."  
  
"It's not that."  
  
"Perhaps you don't think I can bear all the new responsibilities..."  
  
"That's the problem, Makoto, I think you can." Haruka lifted his head and looked up at his friend with those deep blue marbles that could reflect every and none emotion at once "You will take over more responsibilities, you will accept every burden of this world as your own. And you'll be great at it, a true wonder, but at the cost of putting your own self aside."  
  
Makoto's smile slowly formed back on his perfect lips, this time full of warmth and understanding. It was a rare sight to witness Haruka expressing his inner thoughts and worries with words.  
  
"For long, I wasn't sure myself. There are aspects in the life of a priest I wasn't certain I could fulfill. Until I realised the true purpose of holiness. Look at the sky tonight. It's so bright isn't it? But in reality, it's the countless stars that are shining, generously lending their vital light to the night....If every weight I lift from someone's soul, brings happiness in their life, then I know I shall be complete. Because my self is them, I'm one with their happiness, I borrow their light."  
  
Haruka didn't utter a word. Instead, he let his azure follow the daydream of his friend and wander around the celestial vault. They stayed like that for a while, silently watching the wonders of the night. Until Makoto lowered his eyes and cast a hesitant glance sideways, his fingers fidgeting with the hem of his robe.   
  
"You know, after the chrism, I won't be living like every other human anymore...I'll never be allowed to find a wife...I'll never have my own children..."  
  
"You never wanted to get married."  
  
"Yes, I didn't. And I still don't. Sometimes I dreamed of my own family, but the love I get from all the children in the orphanage has fully covered the parental place in my heart. And the Iwatobi order is the biggest family I could ever hoped for." Makoto sighed. His palms were sweating as he struggled to push his anxiety past his lips.  
  
"It's just that...I'll never be able to...be with someone again...you know, have...sex....with anyone...", the last words were barely a whisper.  
  
“That's not bad” Haruka's blunt voice lit up an uncertain spark within the priest's emerald depths.  
  
"It isn't?"  
  
"It doesn't have to be. Sex is just sex, there are other things around us that matter."  
  
The hazel-haired man bit his lower lip. He knew well his aloof friend was right, but deep down he somehow wished Haruka had sensed something more meaningful than that. Fortunately for him, the night elf knew better than to ruin the priest's future with the wrong answer. Because, however much he disagreed with the choices of his childhood friend, he had no delusions ; Makoto would delve into unimaginable sadness if he missed his holy cause, the only compass in his short life.  
  
"Makoto, with or without physical contact, I shall always remain your friend."  
  
A new beam of hope washed away the woodworm that had been gnawing Makoto's mind the last days.  
  
"Thank you..." he breathed out and his whisper was like a soft breeze in spring, as he lulled himself to acceptance "I have a cause. Whatever seems like a sacrifice for it now, will only be its foundation for tomorrow. I'm dedicating myself to the Light, that's what is important."  
  
Suddenly, he felt a gentle squeeze on his thigh.  
  
"Ha-Haru?"  
  
Unbeknownst to him, the night elf had moved closer, his hand trailing smooth patterns dangerously close to his groin. Makoto gulped as the raven-haired male leaned in, practically feeling his fresh breath on his sensitive neck. Haru smelled of seaweed and something else. Something more primal, more carnal.   
  
"Maybe we shouldn't..." Makoto tried to suppress a low groan when Haruka slipped onto his lap "My crowning is..."  
  
"...in ten days. Tonight you are free to do anything."  
  
"Haru, I don't.."  
  
Haruka grabbed his chin with his slim fingers and forced the taller male to stare deeply into his endless aquamarine.  
  
"Don't talk."  
  
His lips brushed almost ritually against Makoto's full ones, the tip of his tongue slowly tracing their outline. Makoto let out a soft sigh against his mouth and parted his lips in surrender. Their tongues met into a slow and sensual kiss, exploring the delicate spots they had probed countless times before.They broke apart momentarily, so Haruka would help him out of his silky robe, exposing a brawny and well sculpted body that shouldn't belong to a priest. Haruka's mouth attacked him again, trapping his tongue and delicately sucking on it. His right hand lazily traveled south, fondling every curve of Makoto's golden muscles , all the way to his cotton clad crotch. The gorgeous human hissed at the sensation, and wrapped his strong arms around the elf's lean body, flattening him against his broad chest and grinding his throbbing manhood against him. He buried his face into Haruka's exposed neck and started nibbling hungrily the smooth flesh. Haruka entangled his skillful fingers through Makoto's olive hair and craned his neck upwards, giving the tall male better access to devour him. As his left hand massaged Makoto's scalp, guiding his ravenous mouth to either side of his neck, his wide blue eyes gazed the immense sky, two crystalline pools under the world's infinity.  
  
The moment Haruka's right hand freed his painful erection from his cotton undergarments, Makoto abandoned the sweetness of Haruka's collarbone and leaned back, propping himself on his elbows. The shaft glistened beautifully, already moistened with precum, twitching lightly under the nocturnal breeze. Despite its size, Haruka's mouth engulfed it in a perfect fit. Under heavy, inflamed-by-desire, eyelids, Makoto watched in ecstasy as Haruka sucked him and stroked him with his tongue. How could he ever forfeit this moment? How could he ever sacrifice this bliss at the altar of his divine purity? Makoto mentally shook his head, unclogging his mind from all the uneasy thoughts and reached over Haruka. He cupped his face with his large palms and pulled the elf away from his crotch, causing them to lock their gazes. A lucid droplet of his fluids sparkled at the corner of Haruka's mouth and Makoto used his thumb to brush it away with care.  
  
"God, you're beautiful..."  
  
Haruka was staring at him with those wet, blunt eyes, two lagoons of unwrinkled sky-blue, conveying all the mystery of his ancient elfin race and Makoto...Makoto couldn't help but sink in, deliberately dive deeper and deeper into their crystal beauty, willingly give up every bit of his very identity just to be able to stargaze within those eyes for a little longer. Leaning in, he started placing feathery kisses on Haruka's face.  
  
"Beautiful..."  
  
His silky lips, his pale cheekbones, his long eyelashes.  
  
"So beautiful..."  
  
The tip of his nose, his well-shaped chin. He eagerly kissed every spot he could reach and admire. Carefully, Makoto lowered Haruka on the boggy soil and removed his goatskin pants. He positioned himself between Haruka's toned legs and pushed inside him, slowly stretching him and eliciting the elf's sharp moans with every inch deeper.  
  
Behind the nearby boulder, Rin's hand found its own way under his dark tunic.  
  
They quickly established an eager pace, different from their usual mating, which only signified their stress for what the following days would bring. Supporting himself with his stretched , muscular arms on either side of Haruka's spread body, his fists drilling into the mud with each thrust, Makoto felt his climax getting closer. Through his own reserved euphoria, Haruka was studying his lover's face. His eyes were shut, completely succumbing into this forbidden fervor. As Makoto was plunging inside him deeper and harder, Haruka trailed his hands on the smooth skin of the man's biceps, fondling every hard, tensed muscle below his touch, memorizing the feeling of a robust body that had once been trained to belong to a paladin.  
  
With a final shove, Makoto arched his statuesque back and released himself deep inside his mate.  His whole body shuddered and he opened his eyes in time to see Haruka's strings of semen embellishing his own abdomen. The elfin tribal marks, that covered parts of his body, had this peculiar light blue glow, just like they always did every time Haruka experienced strong emotions. Makoto chuckled and rest his head next to such a mark, his jade eyes following the bizarre gleam as it faded in the air.  
  
_"Shit"_  
  
Rin cursed under his breath, having just caused a sticky mess inside his pants. He swiftly slid out of the cave unnoticed, leaving the two Alliance men in the aftermath of their love-making. He didn't even understand why he had stayed there for so long, witnessing the secret union of two strangers that were his enemies in the first place, but he knew one thing; he had to run back to the farmstead and cool himself down somehow.  
  
Over the course of the next two days, Rin literally combed the entire territory of Duskwood. He picked up every stone he stepped on, searched every den he chanced upon. The dangers he faced weren't negligible; sometimes he had to run away from skeletal warriors and ghouls, while twice as many he had to outsmart and kill ferocious werewolves. He kept setting traps in various corners within the woods, but this hunting method so far had yielded many snakes and a few unfortunate wolves. By the end of the second day, he had formed a full circle and, eventually, he returned to the small clearing he had first encountered the extraordinary beast.  
  
But as the dusk was settling in, and the idea of going back to his beloved jungle was starting to root in his mind, the goddess of luck decided to smile at him. For there it was suddenly, the gorgeous felid with its iridescent fur , staring at him with two moonlit eyes. Rin stood there startled, as the creature looked even more dazzling than what he remembered. When his hand made an imperceptible move towards his bow, the animal turned around swiftly and leapt over some leafage, vanishing into the mist. After all his efforts, Rin couldn't let it slip away from his grasp for a second time. He quickly darted behind it and started chasing it among the gnarled trees. As a hunter, Rin was very dexterous and fast. In fact, during his early teenhood, he had been one of the fastest elves within the Eversong woods, his cherished homeland. Yet, the wild felid was incredibly speedy and agile, its flexible body dashing through the woods with unique charisma. Rin was no match to it.  
  
And he would have lost track of it, had it not been for his foresight to set deathly traps behind every bush in the area. A loud clink , followed by the thud of something heavy dropping on the ground, reached his elfin ears. A nearby trap had snapped shut. Praying the precious animal wasn't badly injured, Rin approached a wild growth and swiped the branches away. What he witnessed though, made him froze there dumbfounded. A dark-haired man was laying on the ground, his semi-naked body writhing in agony as the restraining trap constricted around his ankle. Rin couldn't believe his eyes; a shapeshifter. A strikingly familiar shapeshifter.  
  
"You...you're a druid..."  
  
For all the pain he was enduring, Haruka stared at his captor in silence. His faced winced as his hands tugged the vicious metal sunk in his flesh. Immediately, Rin dropped to his knees beside him.  
  
"Stay still."  
  
With a little effort, he carefully unclasped the trap and bright red blood started oozing from the fresh wound. But the moment his leg was finally freed, Haruka bolted forward and, even though he practically dragged his foot, started running away as fast as he could.  
  
"No, wait!"  
  
Rin hurried after him. Even with an injured ankle, the druid was still sprinting astonishingly fast. It was impossible for Rin to lose him now, though. He could always use an arrow and put an end to this chase, but he quickly erased that idea since he didn't want to hurt him any further. He continued hunting him through the woods, until he ended up back to the magical grove. At first, the place looked empty and peaceful, the circle of life in it undisturbed. But this time Rin knew better. He approached the luminous pond and crawled up inside the wet cave. He found the druid leaning against the mossy rocks, his body tired, his chest heaving with struggle. His hands were hovering inches above his damaged ankle and an outlandish leafy glow radiated from his palms straight onto his open flesh. Gradually, the wound started patching up, until it completely healed itself.  
  
The druid stood up with ease. He tested his foot, twisting and pressing it on the ground, but it looked as it had never been battered before. His unsympathetic face turned then towards Rin, his ultramarine piercing through the stunned blood elf.  
  
"I...I don't mean to hurt you"  
  
Haruka's eyes wavered between his ankle and the stammering hunter.  
  
"...even though I guess I already did that."  
  
Rin admitted with an uneasy smile and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. A few moments passed by with them staring at each other in dead silence.  
  
"Look, I'm Rin."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
This was actually a good question. Rin supposed that _'for you to be my new pet'_ wouldn't exactly sound right anymore.  
  
"Uhm...to be your friend? I guess..."  
  
He couldn't believe the words escaping his mouth.  
  
"There can never be such a thing as friendship between a child of the night and a child of the blood."  
  
"Well, we do have common ancestors..."  
  
What was he even trying to achieve? He despised the night elves and any of the Allied forces. He loathed them.  
  
Haruka didn't answer him. He slowly walked towards Rin, and, as they brushed shoulders, he held his crimson gaze for a mere moment. Eventually, he passed him by and walked out of the cave. Rin exhaled deeply and tailed after him.  
  
"Wait a minute..."  
  
Haruka paused and slightly craned his neck, sparing a sullen glance at the redhead over his shoulder.  
  
"Goodbye, hunter"  
  
Rin didn't have time to react. Suddenly, thick vines emerged from the soft soil and tangled tightly around his legs, up to knee level. Rooted to his spot, Rin watched as Haruka transformed back into the alluring feline and disappeared from his sight in a heart's beat. Cursing through clenched teeth, Rin pulled out his hunting machete and started slicing the creeping plants. It took him several minutes to break free from their tenacious grip, but eventually nothing could resist his sharp blade.  
  
Rushing out of the enchanting grove, Rin found himself back into Duskwood's expanding darkness. The air he was breathing in was already cold and the fog around him murky and impenetrable. He started walking through the woods blindly, in vain searching for any traces of the mysterious druid. As the night marched forward and the weather turned bleaker, Rin started losing his orientation. It would have been better, if he had long ago returned to the little cottage and the old lady's freshly baked pies, but a strong impulse didn't let his ego rest all these hours; he had to see the night elf again.  
  
But once the first dismal tombs started shaping through the mist, Rin realised he was in deep trouble. The ancient cemetery of Raven Hill was sprawling before him, full of undead souls lurking in its stillness. He struggled to walk, as his feet kept getting stuck into cobwebs that betrayed the presence of menacing spiders throughout the graveyard. Something abominable and past-its-time started materializing in the distance, and Rin knew he had to flee this forlorn place before he was ambushed by ancient terrors. He scrambled over the sticky ground as fast as he could, away from the ghostly deadland. Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot ripped through the air and a burning ache lacerated his insides.  
  
“Did you get him?”  
  
“I don't know. Fucking blood elf!”  
  
“I think he ran this way, come on!”  
  
Rin fell on his knees, spitting blood on the ground.  
  
_“Grave robbers...”  
  
_ The irony shattered his mind. While running away from the dead, he had been shot by the living. Leaving crimson trails behind him, he found shelter behind some thick bushes and collapsed there. He could still hear their uncivil cries reverberating through the woods, as the grave robbers manically searched for him. It was the first time Duskwood's heavy and cursed mist was proven his ally, shielding him away from his pursuers. However, he knew well he had just ran out of luck. The bullet had penetrated him through-and-through, causing profuse bleeding and ruining vital organs. He was unable to crawl further away, as insufferable pain was scorching his side with the slightest motion. Only if someone found him, he could hope for salvation.  
  
Rin felt tears pooling inside his eyes. There was no friend in Duskwood that would notice his absence and look for him. Even if he screamed, no one would hear him. And if by any chance someone did, most likely he would come to finish him off. A filthy blood elf asking to be rescued by the Alliance. What a morbid joke.  
  
His time was slipping away. He couldn't feel his body anymore and his lids were heavy above his eyes, as if someone had already put coins on them for the grim boatman. The cold was slowly swallowing him, turning his mind numb. So, at first, when he heard the strong flap near him, he didn't fathom what exactly that sound was. Until a large falcon shadowed whatever little vision he had left.  
  
“Loki?...What are you...doing here...boy?”  
  
The black falcon perched on his forearm. Even though his weak voice came out with great effort, Rin couldn't believe this godsend gift.  
  
“Fly away, boy. Go...bring help...”  
  
With the last ounce of his strength, Rin lifted his arm and , at his command, the falcon spread its wings towards the south. He watched as his trustworthy pet soared away and a faint smile trembled on his lips, before he passed out.  
  
When Rin finally cracked his eyes open, it was still night time. The world around him was a blur. Slowly , he distinguished the outline of his loyal pet, as the hawk flew in circles above his head. He stared at it confused for a few seconds, when he suddenly remembered. Instinctively, he reached a hand to his side, under his ribs; there was no wound. Immediately, he sat up and checked his body. There was a hole in his tunic in the size of a bullet, and streams of blood had dried out on the coarse cloth, but the skin underneath didn't have a single scratch. His hawk came to rest on his shoulder and that was when he acknowledged the mysterious presence near him.  
  
Squatted on his heels atop a small rock, Haruka was peering at him in silence.  
  
“You...you healed me?”  
  
The night elf nodded and his deep blue eyes continued boring into him. Rin turned his focus on the proud bird, and caressed its feathers lovingly.  
  
“From all the people in the world, you had to fetch him?” he whispered, and then glanced at Haruka suspiciously “How you were sure where to find me? You just followed my pet?”  
  
“No, Loki told me.”  
  
Rin blinked, visibly perplexed.  
  
“He told you? Loki told you? How do you even know his name?”  
  
“He told me that too.”  
  
“You mean you talked to this bird. And, even worse, he answered back....Are you mocking me? Loki doesn't talk, he's a hawk!”  
  
“Of course he does. All animals talk.”  
  
Rin's eyes seesawed from Haruka to his falcon, and then back to the night elf in total shock. In the end , he just blamed the sorcery of druidism.  
  
“You must be really tired, old pal, traveling all these miles to find me” Rin glanced up at his hawk with gratitude. There was a small piece of paper strapped on his leg, he hadn't noticed it before.  
  
_“I have a bad premonition since you left,_  
_and Loki has been restless. I'm sending him._  
_Please, take care”_  
  
“Gou...” The name of his sister slipped his lips louder than he intended. A single tear sparkled at the corner of his eyes. He missed her so much already.  
  
Suddenly, Loki flapped his wings wildly, and Rin lifted his head in time to see Haruka walking away.  
  
“Wait, don't leave yet!”  
  
He stood up but didn't attempt to approach the night elf, in case he dropped out of sight again.  
  
“Look, why don't we make a fresh start? That's all I'm saying.”  
  
Haruka frowned. The redhead thought that earning the slightest expression from him, was already a small win.  
  
“Even though it's a stab to my Horde heart, you saved my life. I don't know what you and my pal here were babbling in your beastly language, but if you hadn't come, I would have bled to death. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is...”  
  
“I'm Haru” the raven-haired man blurted out, and even though Rin remembered the name quite well, he couldn't suppress the excitement that instantly flooded his chest. He smiled.  
  
“Well, Haru, you can't cast a fire spell by any chance, can you?” Rin joked to light up the mood, as he searched for nearby twigs.  
  
“Don't build a campfire here.”  
  
“You must be kidding. It's still pitch dark out here and I'm freezing. I didn't escape the gunshot, to die from hypothermia.”  
  
Being a survival hunter, Rin had the fire set up in no time. They sat around it for a while, Rin recounting his dreadful moments in the cemetery of Ravel Hill, Haruka fixing his gaze on the orange flames. Until a low shuffle at the back of some shrubs made them alert. They were both graced with extremely acute senses, quickly catching up on the impeding threat.  
  
“I told you not to start a fire here” Haru hissed, as their eyes scanned the blackness settled among the trees.  
  
Soon, scraggly tree branches were brushed aside and three human intruders made their appearance.  
  
“Well, well, it looks like we were expected. The boys here ruined the surprise.”  
  
“Hey, isn't he that nasty blood elf?”  
  
The recent memory of the mad grave robbers flashed before Rin's sight, as he stood once again before the barrels of their riffles. For a mere second, he and Haruka exchanged glances. No further words were needed.  
  
Rin jerked his arm and the black falcon dived through the air, lunging at a robber's face. The man screamed as the sharp talons mangled his flesh and desperately tried to knock the bird off with his rifle, but Rin swiftly pulled his hunting knife and ripped his guts apart. Meanwhile, with a simple wave of Haruka's hand, the earth beneath the second man started trembling and huge prickly vines broke through. They quickly wrapped around his whole body, crushing him within their suffocating embrace. Watching the horrendous Fate of his companions, the third robber bailed out and disappeared into the mist. Rin's lips curled up to a sly grin, exposing his infamous shark teeth.  
  
“Oi, Haru. I bet I can beat you in a race after this bastard.”  
  
Haruka's cobalt orbs narrowed on him.  
  
They both bolted through the fogbound woodland, two predators in ecstasy hunting down their mouse. In his beast form, Haruka was by far the best sprinter and he reached his hopeless human prey within minutes. He made a high leap in the air ,covering the last meters separating him from the robber. But seconds before he pounced on him, the man's lifeless body collapsed in front of him, a single, lethal arrow nailed on the back of his head.  
  
Morphing back into an elf, Haruka looked over his shoulder. There, high on a branch several meters behind him, Rin was leaning against the trunk, smugness pouring out his face.  
  
“Better luck next time, druid.”  
  
For the first time, Haruka smirked.  
  
For years, Rin would recall the four following days as the best time of his short life. That damned and eerie land of Duskwood, had become their joyful playground. They would meet up with the first ray of dawn and would keep challenging each other, until their hunger was satisfied and their bodies protested. They would toy with the wandering bandits and banish whatever abomination tainted their path. They would even help the locals around Darkshire, although often Rin had to watch from the top of a tree while Haruka reluctantly accepted their gratefulness. Despite having the powerful druid by his side, the blood elf hunter never felt welcome.  
  
Of course, this didn't bother him one bit. Those days were teeming with such thrills, that Rin believed Gods had locked him in paradise and buried the key. They would spend their time swimming at the edges of Darkened bank, the river separating Duskwood from the blooming Elwynn forest, the human homeland, thus forbidden for someone like Rin. If Haruka was an alluring sensation on land, he was a true miracle inside water. Rin could watch him for hours gracefully gliding below the cerulean surface, like a river nymph that awoke from a fairy tale. The redhead was no fool though; their drive wasn't just plain admiration.The night elf wasn't exactly keen on wording himself, but his body language spoke volumes. There had been stares that lingered more than they had to, random touches that could have as well been omitted, awkward moments that shouldn't have been food for thought. Rin wasn't fantasizing about all these, they had actually happened.  
  
It was a lazy afternoon four days later. The fog was dissipating along the northern shore of Duskwood and the breeze coming from the grasslands beyond the river was warmer. Haruka emerged from the luminous waters, whipping his hair as the incandescent light performed wonders on his lean body. He relaxed next to the silent hunter at the riverbank, beautiful pellucid droplets trailing down the tribal tattoos on his alabaster skin. Rin couldn't hold back any longer. He tilted his head and placed a soft kiss on the druid's inviting neck. Startled by the sudden affection, Haruka faced him. And as their hot breaths mingled and that rich blue sank into his crimson, Rin leaned in.  
  
“No.”  
  
Haruka averted his face and stood up.  
  
“But why?”  
  
“Just no.”  
  
Looking at his bare back, Rin felt the veins on his temples pulsating with anger, as the envy that lurked within his chest for days, was finally manifesting itself.  
  
“It's _him_ , isn't it?”  
  
Haruka turned speechless towards Rin.  
  
“I've seen you. In that cave a few nights ago, I was there”, he spat out the words like a spoiled child, “what's so special about him, anyway? He'll never understand the art of being an elf. He's just a mere human!”  
  
“Don't you dare mention him!”  
  
Haruka was clenching his fists so tightly, that all blood was withdrawn from the knuckles. His lips were shaped into a thin, unbending line.  
  
“Or what? Will you wrap me up in your roots again? Or this time dip your claws into my flesh? For the sake of a mortal that abandoned you to become a priest!”  
  
Haruka had heard enough. He slowly shook his head and started walking away. This time, Rin didn't follow. He kicked annoyed a small rock next to his foot and was left to sulk into his bitterness.  
  
The next morning, Rin was waiting at the usual spot in the hazy clearing. But Haruka never showed up. The proud elf wandered about for hours, trying to kill his time, thinking that perhaps his newfound friend had encountered an unexpected danger. However, by the time the sun started setting in, he had stopped fooling himself ; Haruka wouldn't come again and it had been entirely his fault.  
  
For Rin, the following days were bathed in utter distress. He searched restlessly around the gloomy forest for any sign of the enigmatic druid. He even dared to set foot on dim corners and abandoned estates he had sworn never to visit again. Eventually, he stopped eating and was spending his nights within the land's abysmal darkness, sleeping on rough stones and damp woods. His body was growing weaker and weaker, completely hypnotized by his goal to find Haruka as he was. Within three days, he had ended up a shadow of his previous self.  
  
When he had fallen so deep? He couldn't honestly tell. Again and again he tried to reason himself, to convince his mind that this druid, this guy with the moonlit pools instead of eyes, was a night elf after all, an eternal enemy, a servant of the despicable Alliance. All his attempts were doomed to fail, like tiny rocks falling into a sheer chasm. And, suddenly, in the birth of the ninth day since he had first seen Haruka within the secret cave, Rin remembered.  
  
_“I'm staying here for a couple of days. Then, I shall head to Westfall. I miss the ocean."  
  
_ Haruka's voice echoed in his ears, as if a single day hadn't passed. Westfall, once a rich agricultural area that had been taken over by thieves with crime running rampant, was lying west of Duskwood. Predominantly populated by humans, and with sentries from Stormwind itself patrolling strategic crossroads, it was anything but a safe destination for the Horde races. Rin was past caring though. He would defy any danger and travel there.  
  
As the tenth day was reaching its sunny peak, the ocean finally greeted Rin's view. For more than a day, he had crossed the entire land of Westfall, pacing without a break through neglected farmsteads, passing bald hills and golden fields. Wild coyotes had trailed after him and twice he had been almost ambushed by crouching bandits. But in the end, he had made it. And as soon as his bleary eyes regained their focus on the endless sea, Rin dropped down on his knees and burst into tears of relief.  
  
_As the tenth day was marching in, Makoto passed the arched entrance of the magnificent cathedral. The balmy weather across Stormwind smelled of flourished nouns in the heart of spring. The young priest walked down the aisle in every pomp and circumstance, his elegant, silky robe rustling lightly with every proud step. Priests from every corner of Azeroth had come to attend the grandiose ceremony , all dressed in white, and a children's choir was filling the air with melodic chants. Makoto came to a halt at the altar and gazed at all the people gathered for him, a hint of modesty colouring his cheeks. Among the notable lords, he distinguished prophet Velen and his chest flooded with honour.  
  
_ Rin's hands sank into the sand , his shoulders hanging low, defeated, and his tears kept streaming down his face. The boundless ocean was spreading before him, the sounds of splashing waves and seagulls were pacifying the seashore.  
  
“Please, come back!”  
  
His cry soared like a lonely lament within the sea's infinity.  
  
“I can't stand this anymore! I just wanted to swim with you, race you....be around you...”  
  
His last words got muffled by his sobs.  
  
“Please...”  
  
_“Please, repeat your vows after me, child.”_  
  
_The great archbishop of Stormwind held the Holly book of Priests and Makoto placed his right hand on it with piety._  
  
_“Oh Light of dawn, oh joy of day, the ever-lasting, the ever-living , life's quintessence and death's vanquisher, I pledge to thee eternal faith...”  
  
_ Something was approaching from the sea. The long sapphire tail morphed into two slender legs, the hard scales fell off to reveal a beautiful skin shimmering in a faint shade of azure. Rin remained knelt and bewildered, as Haruka shaped into a living wonder in front of him. His touch was soft and wet with sea-water, as he placed his hands on the redhead's shuddering shoulders and gently urged him to stand up.  
  
_"...and here I accept the vow of poverty, for humble I shall remain and guide my people to the road of Light. And now I take the vow of celibacy, for pure I shall endure the temptations to my very end._  
  
_Behold, I now make my choice, before my brothers and my sisters. For three are the paths in a priest's life ; of Holy, of Discipline and Shadow...”_  
  
A kind caress , lighter than a feather, spread its warmth on Rin's cheeks. He slowly opened his eyes and met Haruka's perpetual blue, reflecting the waves of the ocean behind him, inches away from his inflamed face. And as a cascade of emotions flowed between them, Haruka's lips tenderly tugged at his own and Rin melted in their sweetness.  
  
_“Tachibana-san?”_  
  
_Makoto blinked around him puzzled. A sudden sting had pierced throughout his chest, leaving him with a desolate feeling he had never experienced before. For a few seconds the lights of the cathedral and the voices around him swirled into a spiral of haze._  
  
_“...For three are the paths in a priest's life; of Holy, of Discipline and Shadow. Which one you choose, my son?” the Great Archbishop repeated and then lowered his voice, close to the priest's ear “...Makoto?”_  
  
_The hazel-haired man mentally shook himself out of his trance. Whatever pain he had felt, it was long gone now._  
  
_“The path of Holy!”_  
  
_His words reverberated throughout the large temple loud and clear. Instantly, a blinding light descended from the mosaic glass of the marble dome and diffused into hundreds of iridescent rays. Makoto was bathed into its glory and his body overflowed with blazing waves of incredible magic.  
  
_ Rin was thirstily drinking the nectar from Haruka's lips. Their tongues battled fervently as their mouths synced in motions. There was a harmony in Haruka's kisses, which, combined with his own lust, were blown up like fireworks inside their bodies. He raked his hand through his obsidian hair and angled the druid's head, turning their kiss even more open and needy. If bliss had a defining moment, that was it, and somehow Rin could hear distant bells signaling this consuming passion.  
  
_Dozens of bells rang joyous peals across the city and the crowd flocking outside the cathedral burst into an extended applause. At such a young age, Tachibana Makoto, the second of his name, had been anointed new High Priest and captain of the Iwatobi order._

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
In the wake of his crowning, Makoto was standing peacefully atop the crenelations towering the Stormwind harbor , dreamily gazing at the ocean beyond. His hand gently rubbed the center of his broad chest, where he had sensed that bizarre burning two hours earlier. There was nothing but immense serenity within his folds now, as the soothing power of holy Light circulated his veins.  
  
Heavy footsteps were heard behind him, as the Great Archbishop , a fatherly figure for him, came closer. He patted the back of Iwatobi's new captain and smiled cordially at him. Makoto offered him an honest smile of his own and his eyes strayed back towards the vast sea. Somehow, a certain part of his vows kept replaying within his mind, like an ominous mantra. _  
  
“For three are the paths in a priest's life; of Holy, of Discipline and Shadow...  
  
__...of Holy, of Discipline and Shadow..._  
  
_...and Shadow...and Shadow...”_

  
_Intertwine the lines_  
_That swim beneath the dark  
Realize the pain we live in _  
_Demonize the need we reel in, no_  
_In my memories I'll dig deep enough to know_  
_Centuries of dreams unending_  
_Another me that yielded tears when someone had betrayed_  
_...Someone had betrayed..._  
  
**The End**  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Horde and Alliance: Two opposite factions at war.  
> Races siding with the Horde: Orcs, Trolls, Blood Elves, Tauren, Goblins, Forsaken  
> Races siding with the Alliance: Human, Night Elves, Dwarves, Gnomes, Draenei, Worgen  
> Lordaeron: Northernmost subcontinent of the Eastern Kingdoms, used to be a human kingdom, now it includes various regions controlled by the Horde.  
> Undercity: Capital of the Forsaken (undead race) in Lordaeron  
> Hammerfall: Horde town in Arathi Highlands  
> Thoradin's Wall: Wall along the west borders of Arathi Highlands  
> Karazhan: Abandoned and haunted citadel in the canyon of Deadwind pass, once home of one of the most powerful wizards in the Warcraft history.  
> Stormwind: Human capital  
> Holy, Discipline, Shadow: The three specializations a priest can choose from in WoW.  
> Azeroth: The main planet and world in WoW  
> Prophet Velen: Priest leader of the Draenei (they are a different species which originated on another planet)
> 
> Song appearing: "Storm the Sorrow" by Epica.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I would love to know what you think. Stay tuned for the next story of the series.


End file.
